Crystal
♢Crystal♢ "She made' broken''' look beautiful and strong look invincible. She walked with the universe on her shoulders & made it look like a pair of wings."'' mein Name→ Crystal Username→ Aquamar!ne Gender→ Female Status→ Alive/Active Residence→ The Dream Realm Age→ 3 years Rank→ Queen Mentor→ N/A Mate→ Phantom Pups→ Shadow & Diamond appearance "The most precious jewels you'll ever have on your neck and legs are the paws of your children." Crystal is a medium-sized arctic wolf with a fluffy, thick, pure white coat with a light grey underbelly. She has broad shoulders, but she is actually smaller than most arctic wolves. Her extra fluffy and thick coat makes her look bigger than she actually is. She has soft icy blue eyes, which is how she got her name, Crystal, because her eyes looked like "Crystals stuck in a fluffy cloud" Her mom described. relations "Successful mothers are not the ones who have never struggled. They are the ones who never give up, despite the struggles." Family (NPC) Melody|Dead|Mother|100% "Melody was the best mother I could have ever asked for. She taught me everything I could ever know. Including being a mother. I wish she could see me now, but alas, old age strikes everybody sooner or later." (NPC) Lupus|Dead|Father|100% "Lupus was, once again, the best father I could have ever asked for. I love him and Melody, they were great parents. He sometimes wasn't around, but when he was, he was very caring and soft. He took his duties seriously and loved his mate and pups. I want to be just like him." (NPC) Aurora|Status Unknown|Sister|95% "Aurora was a good sister. We did alot of things together, though she sometimes got a little jealous when I was with mom or dad. But I didn't care, I loved her! She wasn't annoying, and we are actually twins. Sometimes Lupus got us two confused! Though, before I met Phantom, she left The Dream Realm to start her own pack. I know she's still out there, she was the strongest out of all of us besides Onyx. Maybe I'll go try to find her one day." (NPC) Opal|Dead|Sister|95% "She died so young.. she was destined for greatness. She got a mate and pups almost as soon as she became a warrior. But the gods punished her for that.. she died giving birth to her pups, and all her pups died along with her. Her mate ran off, never to be seen again. I miss Opal.. She was so sweet and kind, but she should've known the laws that you should never jump straight into motherhood at such a young age.. I want to say she was blinded by love, but I understand her desire of being a mother. I know her and her pups are in a better place now, at least." (NPC) Onyx|Status Unknown|Brother|90% "I never got as close as I should've with him, unlike my relationships with my sisters. Though he was a great brother, he loved to play and tease, which vanquished my boredom during my pup and apprentice days. But, he ran off with his mate to go live as rouges. I hope they're still out there, living happily with their new life. I hope they come back one day to visit, if he still remembers where we are." (Dalicious) Phantom|Alive|Mate|100% "I love him with all my heart. He's the best mate I could've ever asked for. He's a clutz sometimes, but he's very charming and loveable. He may seem tough, but inside, he's a softie, and I love him for that." (Dalicious) Shadow|Alive|Pup|100% "I love him as much as I do Phantom. He's my pup, how could I not love him? He brings joy to my life everyday. I couldn't wish for anything else." (NPC) Diamond|Dead|Pup|100% "I'm sorry.. I wasn't strong enough for you... your life was a mere minute because you died... as soon as you were born... I-I would do anything to be back there and try to do something else, or just... savour that bittersweet moment... I would do anything for you to be here, living in a cheerful, caring, loving family like I did.. I'm sorry I couldn't give you everything I wanted to.. I would do anything for you... to just be alive and safe and happy.." personality Text polls How do you like the page? Great! Okay. Bad (list reasons in comments!). Gross ew never code again. backstory Text gallery Text credits credit to corvidcurse on deviantart for cat pixel icon credit to wammer17 on AJCW for all page coding. You can find a free format here Category:Wolves Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Females